Midnight Sunrise
by raven nightmare
Summary: A story of love. With many mythical creatures. And sticky situations. Vampires, werewolves and moon goddess run wild.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story i wrote. Its sort of a mix of a few animes and novels that i just fell in love with and decided to mix together with my original ideas.**

**I didnt steal any serious things from anyone, this is strictly a fan story with quite a few of my own original ideas.**

**its not great, probably no good either. but id like feed back so i can make it those things.**

**Thanks, Raven Nightmare.**

**"No! I don't want things to be like this. Every thing's so messed up. I cant feel anything. am i dying? Whats going on? I'm scared. Terrified. No worse i don't feel anything. Even now as he stands above me, blade drawn, ready to take my life, i feel nothing. I'm not even scared, I'm relieved. If i die now i know hell be safe and that's all that matters. He wont suffer. Besides we were never right for each other. No matter how much i loved him. Here it comes..." **

**BAM! i fell off the bed waking me from my nightmare. weird I've never fallen totally off he bed before. That must have been one crazy dream to get me that wild up. I cant remember."oh no! its already this late! ill never make it in time for school!!" **

**Kiroko Amagumi, just transferred and is junior at Crescent sky high-school. Athletic, artistic and very good at cooking. A loner. Shes never been good at making friends. She always makes bad first impressions. **

**" Class we have a transfer student, i expect all of you will be very well behaved and treat her nice. Her name is Kiroko Amagumi." **

**oh man, what should i say..."Yo." oh great genius. **

**Ever since then for some reason they've all had he idea that I'm some kinda of rebel or something. The older kids made up really weird nicknames for me. Like the spicy hot Kiro, or stupid stuff like that. Its all stupid. Ive always had to hide who i really am from people. I'm not some spicy hot rebel, I'm just like everyone else but i can never show it. **

**"oh look! Kiroko look, look!!" **

**i turned to see what the commotion was all about. **

**"its the guardians!" **

**Oh yeah the school guardians. They are the top students at the academy. It consisted of four students, originally five, in the jacks chair there was Michael Dodgier, in the aces chair was Hiro Jackson, the joker belonged to Yano christian and last but definitely not least was the kings chair held by the gorgeous Julian Rodgers. **

**i mean of course all of hem were gorgeous that's probably the main reason they were chosen really. see the ace and jack were brothers twins actually, they both had neck length blond almost white hair, jack had his red tipped and ace had his blue tipped to help people tell them apart, it was cut razor style with lots of layers. but the most outstanding feature on both of them was the fact that the each had two different colored eyes. Jacks left eye was blue and his right one was green and aces left eye was green and the right one was blue. Cool right. They were very tall for sophomores and Had slim but muscular frames. Now the joker on the other hand was huge. He had bulging muscles and a bear like frame. But all the same he too was gorgeous. Hes a junior and he has deep blue eyes darker then he ocean! He has shoulder length dark brown hair that had a punky looking razor cut to it. Then there's Julian, the king. He had shoulder length silver hair, like stardust cut again razor style with bangs that jut missed the top of his eyes and lots of layers, it looked good on him. His hair shined like you wouldn't believe, which i personally think is weird for a guy. His eyes were odd, they were a deep brown and almost looked red, like a red brown i guess but red none the less and they shined lie stars as well. They disgusted me. **

**On the outside, but on the inside the real me envied them. I could never show it but i knew it was there. They used to have a queen but she graduated. Or if you ask the girls then she was booted for not being pretty enough, but if you ask the guys they'll tell you she left them because they weren't good enough for her. It all depends on who you ask. But that is what had all these girls wild up. They were looking for a new queen. **

**I wish i could be queen. No i don't, that's not my image. **

**They were walking close enough for me to smell them. They smelled like fruit. **

**She giggled at this. **

**What a weird smell for boys. **

**She looked up at the sky. **

**when will his end? **

**Just as she looked up the king saw Kiroko. She was staring off into space and not gawking at them like all the other girls. This intrigued the king. He wasn't used to being ignored by anyone. He walked over to her. His first mistake. **

**"Who are you?" **

**Kiroko ignored her uninvited guest. She continued to stare at the sky. **

**She didn't say anything. **

**"Hello I'm talking to you!" **

**Still no answer. **

**Annoyed now he reached out to grab her shoulder. His second mistake. She snapped out of it and looked at her unexpected guest. As soon as his hand touched her shoulder it sent a shock thought out both of thier body's. **

**After a minute she composed herself and got in mode to protect her image. The king was still standing there like and idiot staring at her. **

**"Don touch me like were friends or something got it?" she snapped and instantly felt bad. **

**"What do you think our saying?" **

**"You herd me idiot!" Shit. **

**"What! Did you just call me an idiot, stupid!" **

**"Why don't you just leave me alone moron!" Frick! **

**"Suit yourself." **

**At that he turned around and walked back to were his friends were waiting and laughing i think. Everyone standing around me were in awe. Of course no one at this school would ever treat he king like that most them tripped over themselves to get to him. Everyone just watched as she walked away. **

**Why me? **

**That day after school Yano was waiting by the front gate for me. **

**"Well hello Mrs. Amagumi." **

**He knows my name? **

**i just nodded. **

**"You can call me Yano if you like? And id like to call you Kiro, Kay?" **

**"Don call me Kiro. Were not friends." **

**"Id like to think we could be friends." **

**He leaned against the gate and looked me dead in the eyes. **

**it made me kinda of nervous. **

**"What is it you needed exactly?" **

**"I just wanted to apologize for the king. He can be a bit short tempered. Plus wed like to invite you to lunch tomorrow." **

**"You do realize tomorrow is Saturday right? Were not in school." **

**"I'm well aware of that Kiro darling. Being guardians were allowed on school grounds even after hours. And were having a lovely little picnic tomorrow and wed like to have you there." **

**"I cant..." **

**"I assume you free right? Besides it would be much easy if you just came of your own free will. Kidnapping is frowned upon in this community." He shot me a dazzling smile. **

**whats up with this guy? Hes so cocky. **

**"I suppose that would be a sticky situation for you." **

**"so you'll come." **

**He looked really surprised. I couldn't tell him what i was thinking. **

**1) this could be a trick and you and your friends just want to make fun of me. **

**2) you'll have gang of people there to beat me up for yelling at your boss. **

**3) your vampires and want to suck my blood. **

**4) its a Texas chainsaw type thing and ill never bee seen again. **

**"I'm probably going to be busy or something." Yeah right. **

**"Oh i see. Well wed love for you to come. With out being all tied up and whatnot. Well be at the fountain behind the school, in the woods okay?" **

**"The big fountain?" **

**"Yeah in the woods i said. There's a lovely little stream that flows back there too its quite nice." **

**Sounds romantic. **

**"Well I'm not sure." **

**He flashed me a brilliant smile. **

**"Well Kiro, kidnapping is always an option. But if you change your mind and decide to come of your own free will, well be there tomorrow." **

**"Yeah okay." **

**"Twelve sharp Kiro. We have things to do tomorrow." **

**He flashed his brilliant smiled again and started walking away. **

**Naturally sleep shied away from Kiro all night. I haven't herd of anyone being invited to have lunch with the guardians. **

**Im kinda excited. **

**Finally around sunrise he fell asleep. **

**BEEP. . BEEP. . BEEP. . .BAM! **

**She hit her alarm clock to hard and it fell off its stand. When she picked it up it read 11:28. **

**"Shit! am i always destined to be late!!" **

**She jumped up and began rummaging threw her clothes. **

**"UGH! Why don't i have anything girlie!?" **

**she finally settled on a long sleeved black and red horizontal stripped shirt and black overall shorts with knee high socks to match her shirt and a black hat to match her shorts.(the hat always made t look like she ad cat ears). She wore her hair straight down with the hat and put on her bat choker. She wore thick black eye linear and light red eye shadow with some gloss to make her lips shine. Black eye linear always looked good on her because she had light blue eyes and it made hem shine like she was crying or something and her hair was a silvery blue so it set everything right. She threw on her combat boots and ran out the door. On her way to the school she stopped at the convenience sore to grab some sweets for after they ate. **

**i hope they don't mind. **

**Besides what does one bring to a kidnapping he he. **

**She ran to the school when she saw a figure at the gate. **

**"Finally your here." **

**It was the jack, Michael. He did a double take and stared at me. **

**"Wow you look good." **

**I found that a bit insulting. **

**"thanks" i muttered. **

**I notice he was leaning on the school gate and that the gate itself was locked. He saw me looking at the gate and laughed. **

**"cMon, we court members have a special entrance." **

**He started walking towards the woods o the side of the school. **

**"The king didn't want you getting lost, and you probably would have. So i was sent to show you he way." **

**What! Man these guy are so cocky i swear. **

**"Does it bother you that you have to play usher?" **

**He stopped and turned to look at me. **

**"No, it bothers me how concerned the king is with you." **

**I looked down embarrassed at that. Then he patted her on the back. **

**"But i like you so ill get over it." **

**She flushed red at that and he flashed her a brilliant smile. They continued their walk in he woods. All of a sudden there was rustling in the bushes. She got nervous and her heart started to race. Not from fear but from excitement at what it might be. **

**"There you are Michael. I was getting worried you got lost." **

**It was his twin, Hiro. **

**"Hey now its not my fault Miss Kiko cant tell time." **

**"Now now Michael don't blame your tardiness on Kiro." **

**Kiko? Kiro? What the hell? **

**"Hello! My name is Kiroko. K-I-R-O-K-O." **

**They looked at me. **

**"So i can call you Kiko, right?" Michael said with grin. **

**"And i can call you Kiro, yes?" Hiro said amusement lighting his features. **

**"I mean its practically the same thing right Michael?" **

**"Yes Hiro, i believe your right." **

**"So then its decided. I will call you Kiro." **

**"And i will call you Kiko." **

**"Okay?"The said in unison. **

**What just happened? Twin magic i guess. **

**She rolled her eyes. **

**"Fine." **

**We all laughed. i don't know why, we just did and it felt great! **

**Its probably because I've never had friends to call me a nickname before. **

**_Ive never had friends._ **

**Ive moved every year of my school life because of those people. I stopped trying to make friends it became to difficult. **

**i forgot how good it could feel to have friends. **

**"Alright Kiko get your butt moving we have yummy food waiting for us! The king made all kinds of yummy foods" Michael was giving me a goofy grin. **

**I must have made a face because they both started laughing again. **

**"Don't worry Kiro. Julian is really a very good cook, believe it or not." **

**Oh jeez. **

**That really wasn't why she made the face. **

**"Oh." **

**They all laughed again and continued walking. After just three more minutes of walking she could hear the water in he fountain. At this point i was so happy they came to meet me. I would have been lost 5 times over by now. **

**"Finally here Kiro." Hiro turned to watch my reaction. **

**It was beautiful. i gasped when i saw it. **

**He chuckled and continued walking. I was frozen where i stood taking it all in. **

**It was like the perfect circle clearing in the middle of a forest. one giant weeping willow tree stood in the middle of it all and off to the right of that was the stream Yano was telling me about. A little thing but it shone in he sun like tiny diamonds. To the right of the tree was the fountain itself. It was a beautiful marble white that shone like fresh snow on the ground. On each of the sides there were stone dragons, five to be exact and each of them held a stone in there mouth. The dragons heads wee at the base of the fountain and her tails went above there heads and all together held a smaller bowl above the bigger fountain and it had water pouring out of it into the big bowl. Each stone was a different color. She walked over to the fountain to get a better looked and gasped again when she realized what each of them were. The first one was a shiny red ball with a fire ball on it. The second dragon had a shiny blue ball in its mouth and this on ad the symbol for water in it. The third had a shine yellow ball and it had a thunderbolt in it. The fourth was brown with the symbol for earth on it. And the last one was a purple blue one and i had a crescent moon on it. **

**Now that doesn't make sense. It doesn't fit in with the rest. Its an out cast. Just like me. **

**Its really none of my business anyway. **

**"Jeez your slow Kiro, I'm starving hurry up." Hiro stood a few feet away looking at Kiro. **

**"Oh, sorry. I'm coming." **

**We walked over to a big white and blue gazebo. Everyone was siting in it and passing out food while they talked. **

**"Glad to see we didn't have to kidnap you." **

**Yano shot me a cute little smile. **

**"Well i figured id save that for another day." I smiled and winked at him. That just made his smile widen. **

**This is fun right. **

**"Come on now I'm Starving!!" Michael was getting impatient. **

**"Okay okay." i said with a laugh. **

**This is so nice. **

**i sat down and they started passing around the food. I noticed that the princely king wasn't anywhere to be seen. **

**"Oh Kiro you look so cute!" **

**Damn Yano, i must have blushed because they were all laughing. I had no choice i had to laugh too, for some reason they made me really comfortable. i liked it. **

_**There not your friends, they dont even like you.**_

**Then i noticed that the king was walking from a different directions in the woods then were wed come in. **

**"Yo." Wow two hole letters. **

**"Hey, hey." Six from Michael. **

**"Hey there." Eight courtesy of Hiro. **

**"Hi." Wow two again, nice going Yano. **

**Naturally i didn't respond. Which was a big mistake because, much to my dismay, that just put all eyes on me. Damn it! **

**I just looked down at my combat boots, they were muddy from the walk in the woods. **

**"Well whose ready to finally eat?" **

**Thank you Hiro! **

**"okay.." **

**My first words in front of his royal pain in the ass. **

**Hiro grabbed my hand and led me to my spot in the gazebo. He was like a cute little kid. I saw a weird look on the princes face before he turned around. **

**From some twisted and unknown reason i got stuck in between Michael and the king. **

**This is hell. **

**"Hey!" **

**Yikes here it comes. Julian sounds mad. **

**"Yes?" **

**i sounded defiant even to myself, like he was my mom or something... **

**"Look at me please." **

**His tone made me blush. He sounded so intimate. **

**i turned and look at him. He was looking me straight in the eyes. It made my heart race. **

**"Listen...about yesterday...my temper...i don't...its hard to control...i mean..." **

**What the hell? **

**"If your saying sorry, then fine. No big deal okay?" **

**He looked so relieved i could have hugged him. **

**"Hey your majesty! If your not going to confess your love can we eat?" **

**Damn that Michael! **

**Wait...LOVE?...ME...HIM!! **

**WHAT!**

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the advice :

Very much appreciated!! If you could keep helping that'd be great!

Hope this chapter is a little better, sorry its taking so long Ive been moving to a new house. Its beautiful :

- Raven

**"Are they teasing you?" My face was hot. His looked like a tomato.**

**"Oh forget it!" And he stormed off.**

_**Weird.**_

**"Yo, Princess! Whatd you do to get him mad this time?" It was Yano.**

**"Princess? Whats that supposed to mean?"**

**"When the king comes back well explain, kay?" **

**"Okay..."**

**We sat there for a long time waiting for the king to cool off and come back. The boys chatted about random guy things. I sat there in silence and waited. Finally after fifteen long minutes he came walking out of the bushes twards us. This time when he sat down he sat on the other side of the gazebo next to Yano. **

_**Ouch... **_

**I still hadnt eaten anything. But i wasnt hungry i was too anxious.**

**"Sow whot wantsa tom starte?" Michael said with his mouth full.**

**"Dont talk with your mouth full its rude." Hiro said with a disgusted look on his face.**

**Michael just smiled.**

**"Well before we start we should make sure right?" Yano.**

**Now whats he talking about.**

_**Im so confused...**_

**"Yes that would be wise." Hiros voice suddenly grew serious.**

**It didnt suit him.**

**"Well then why dont you touch her if you dont believe me?!" Julian said in a angry voice.**

**Touch what?..."Eep! Why are all of you looking at me like that??"**

**"Listen just calm down okay? Nothing bad is going to happen kiko."**

**Oh My God! What id they really are kidnappers!! or worse...!!**

**"Ahhhhh" She got up to run but michael grabbed her arm and just like when the king did it shocked him. So she ran. As fast as her legs would go. She didnt have a home ot go to. All she had was her best friend. James.**

**Knock knock knock**

**Why does it take him so long ot anwser?!**

**"Coming, Coming. Keep your pants off."**

**"Finally!!" She threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a big squeeze.**

**He held her like she was made of glass.**

**"Hey there kiddo! You gunna come in?"**

**She let go of him and he took her hand and led her into the house. She didnt really need him to lead her in since she practically lived there herself. But it was nice to hold hands.**

**James lived in a very nice appartment. He was rich, but you wouldnt know it from looking at him. He dressed like a goth. And his face was full of metal. He was sexy. He had snake bites, and his ears were full of bars and little hoops. And he had a very cute little bar in his left brow. His look was the total opposite of a gaudian...eep!! thats right the guardians! Ive akways felt so safe with james, he maes me forget my problems.**

**"..James..."**

**"Yes? Is something wrong honey?"**

**"Well you know how i went to the gaurdians thing today?"**

**"Oh yeah, ididnt expect you over till later." He looked around, then back at me.**

**"Yeah well they kinda freaked me out, i thought they were going to kidnap me or something horrible like that...!" **

**He shifted in his chair. I had his full attention now. **

**"So i kinda paniced and ran here. sorry if i came to early..."**

**"Hey now dont give me sucha sad face!! You know you i love having you here! Thats why your living here right now." Why is he so gorgeous? He looked like a movie star with his short blonde hair and red-brown eyes. Oh great im blushing again thats like the millionth time today!**

**He opend his mouth as if to say something when we herd a noise in the bathroom. A strange looking pale black haired girl came out of the bathroom. She was wearing one of james t-shirts. "oh." was all she said...i could feel the tears coming...i hated seein him with other firls...he didnt even look at me...she just stood there uncomfortably...**

_**I cant stand this!**_

**She got up and bolted out the door. She was starting to cry. Faster and faster she ran unsure of where she was going. It wasnt like this was the first time shes seen this. The only thing that changed about the woman was the face. She couldnt stop the tears from flowing.**

_**What the hell is wrong with me exactually?!**_

**Before she knew it she was standing in front of the school again. **

_**Why am i here?**_

**But she knew exactually why she stood there with tears streaming down her face. Despite what had ahppend earlier. She didnt want to be alone. She wanted to see them. She wanted them to make her feel wanted again. Like they had earlier.**

_**Please let someone still be here.**_

**It was really dark but she didnt care she ran into the woods and kept on running even when her legs cried in protest.**

_**Oh i can hear voices!**_

**That made her run faster and faster still.**

_**I dont want to be alone!**_

**She finally broke threw the trees into the clearing. Blood dripping off her legs and arms from the trees cutting her. They stung but she ignored it because there they were standing around a fire talking. Michael was the first to notice her.**

**she must have lookd horrible, tears running down her face and all cute up. She could feel the tangles in her hair and she had lost her hat somewhere in the bush. She could feel him staring at her. Her prince.**

**They all looked so worried.**

_**Why is that i wonder...**_

**Her legs started to tremble as the reality of everything hit her.**

_**They could regect me! they might even laugh at me and send me away...**_

**Julian started walking towards her. She stepped back a little. He approached her like she was a scared animal. And thats exactaully how she felt. **

**She saw the girl in her minds eyes and a fresh set of tears ran down her cheeks.**

**She jumped into julians arms. He shifted a little.**

_**Please dont push me away!**_

**He slowly wrapped his arms around her. Still acting as though she were a frightend animal and any sudden move may frighten her away. She buried her face in his chest and cried hard.**

**After a few minnutes she started to calm down. She breathed in julians scent. It was so sweet and delicious... He led her to the gazeebo and she sat on his lap and he tucked her head under his chin. They sat like that for a long time. After a while she fell asleep.**

**When she opend her eyes it was pitch black except for the little fire they had going. "Feeling better?"**

**The sudden sound made her jump up. She looked around. **

**"Sorry kiko! Didnt mean to scare you..." Oh it was Michael, he sounded worried.**

**"Dont worry, dont worry."**

**"Okay!" I could hear the smile in his voice. **

**She looked around and notice noone else was around.**

**"were is everyone else?"**

**"Hmm?**

**She was laying on the ground. He was standing over her arm stretched towards her. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet.**

to be continued...


End file.
